What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by Carebeark5
Summary: Takes place after Finn finds out the truth about Quinn and the baby.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: Characters do not belong to me. I wish they did but sadly I'm not that amazing to be able to come up with such great characters. _****_Songs used in this Chapter are Heard It Through the Grapevine by Marvin Gaye, Everlasting Love by Gloria Estefan. _**

_Chapter 1_

It felt as though his whole world had been pulled out from under him. Sure when he had first heard the news that Quinn was pregnant it had freaked him out, after all he was only sixteen years old and he was going to be a father. But after a while he had come to accept it and he found that he couldn't wait for his daughter to be born. But it turned out it wasn't even his daughter, it was Puck's. His own best friend, or so he thought. Now he felt like there was no one he could trust, no one to talk to.

As he stood in front of the school he knew he wasn't ready to face anyone just yet, dropping his bag he sunk down onto the front steps. It was quiet outside as the bell had already rung and everyone was making their way to their classes. He knew he would be late but he didn't care, he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was to believe Quinn was really having his baby. Now that he thought about it it did seem wrong that they had never even had sex and they were having a baby together. But being the type of guy he was he thought he could trust his girlfriend.

No, he couldn't trust anyone. The whole Glee club knew that he wasn't the father and they hadn't even bothered to tell him. He had to be the last one to know, which just made the whole situation worse because he couldn't even trust the people he thought of as friends.

_**Ooh, I bet you're wondering how I knew**_

_**About you're plans to make me blue**_

_**With some other guy that you knew before.**_

_**Between the two of us guys**_

_**You know I love you more.**_

_**It took me by surprise I must say,**_

_**When I found out yesterday.**_

_**Don't you know that...**_

_**(Chorus:)**_

_**I heard it through the grapevine**_

_**Not much longer would you be mine.**_

_**Oh I heard it through the grapevine,**_

_**Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind.**_

_**Honey, honey yeah.**_

_**I know that a man ain't supposed to cry,**_

_**But these tears I can't hold inside.**_

_**Losin' you would end my life you see,**_

_**Cause you mean that much to me.**_

_**You could have told me yourself**_

_**That you love someone else.**_

_**Instead...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**People say believe half of what you see,**_

_**Son, and none of what you hear.**_

_**I can't help bein' confused**_

_**If it's true please tell me dear?**_

_**Do you plan to let me go**_

_**For the other guy you loved before?**_

_**Don't you know...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

"Finn, Finn" he heard as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder brining him out of his reverie. Turning around he spotted Rachel kneeling beside him.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry I was just thinking," he replied.

"Well we had better get to class, we're already late."

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you late anyway? You're like never late," he asked as he reached over to pick up his bag.

"I missed the bus."

****

Finn walked into the music room where the Glee club practised every day, he never wanted to get something over with so bad in his life. He dreading having to attend today but he knew he couldn't let Mr. Schue down. As he took a seat he noticed Quinn watching him from across the room, she had apologized numerous times since yesterday but he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive her. He was relieved when Mr. Shue finally walked in with their sheet music for the day in his hand. He just wanted to sing the song so he could go home.

"Alright guys, here's the new song." Mr. Shue replied as he handed out papers to everyone.

"I love this song," he heard Rachel say as she took a seat right next to him.

_**Hearts go astray**_

_**Leaving hurt when they go**_

_**I went away**_

_**Just when you needed me so**_

_**Filled with regret**_

_**I come back beggin' you**_

_**Forgive, forget**_

_**Where's the love we once knew**_

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Then you'll realize**_

_**Here I stand with my**_

_**Everlasting love**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**Wanna be your bride**_

_**You'll never be denied **_

_**Everlasting love**_

_**From the very start**_

_**Open up your heart**_

_**Be a lasting part of **_

_**Everlasting love **_

Finn tried to focus on the song and the words written on the sheet in front of him, but it just didn't feel the same as it always did. Today he couldn't just let it all go and have fun and he danced and sang with his friends because he felt like he was in a room with people he didn't know.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I can't do this," he said as he ran from the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Quinn said as she started to get up.

"No, I think you've done enough." Rachel said as she left the room to make sure he was alright.

Making her way down the halls of McKinley High she finally spotted him he was sitting on the floor in front of his locker, his knees were curled up to his chest and his head was down. She sunk to the floor beside him and reached out to touch his shoulder.

Finn's gaze moved to see who had come after him, he was already to tell them to go away when he noticed it was Rachel. At least she had the decency to tell him the truth. "I don't know what to do Rachel. I don't know how to deal with this."

"I know, I know," she said as he leaned over and rested his head against he shoulder she reached up to stroke his hair. "Eventually you'll know though, it will just take time."

"I feel like your the only one I can trust, none of the others even bothered to tell me the truth. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even believe that story she told me."

"You're not stupid. You just want to believe the best in people and you had no reason to believe she was lying to you."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied sounding unsure. 'No she is right, It's just going to take some time but I will get over this,' he thought to himself as they sat together in the quiet hallway.

****

After Glee club was done for the day Finn walked home just in time for dinner, "Hey honey how was your day?" his mom asked as he came in the door and hung his bag on the hook by the door. "It was fine mom, but there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh, alright honey what is it? You can tell me anything."

"Quinn lied to me, I'm not the father of her baby. Puck is."

"Oh, sweetie," she said as she moved forward to wrap him in her embrace.

"Mom, I can't believe they would do this to me." he said as he pulled away to look at her.

"I know and I know that you were really getting used to the idea of becoming a father, but you are really young sweetie. I know you probably don't want to hear this now but now but this is probably for the best, now you can finish school and go to college or university."

"I know that mom but I still can't help how I feel."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn awoke the next morning dreading the thought of having to face anyone at school so instead of turning of his alarm and climbing out of bed he rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. "Finn, come on you're going to be late." He heard his mom say as she tugged the pillow off his head.

"Come on mom, can't I stay home today?"

"I know your hurting but you have to face them sometime and you have to go to school today. So let's get moving."

After eating breakfast his mom dropped him off at school before leaving for work, he stood on the sidewalk not wanting to enter the building. When he heard the bell ring he shuffled up the steps with a sigh, he couldn't be late again today or he was sure to get in trouble. As he made his way down the hall to his locker he noticed that people were staring at him, 'what do I have something on my face or something?' he thought to himself when he finally got to his locker and pulled open the door. He glanced into the mirror hanging on the back of his locker door and sure enough there was nothing on his face. 'Hmm, wonder why everyone was staring then.'

Grabbing his textbooks he slammed the door shut to see some of the guys from the team standing in front of him. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Can't even keep your own girlfriend happy, huh Finn," one of the guys said with a laugh. "Yeah she had to be satisfied by someone else."

"What? Who...who told you that?" he stammered trying not to show how much their comments hurt him.

"Come on man the whole school knows you aren't the father of her baby."

Just then the bell rang saving him from trying to defend himself, he had to idea what to say to those guys anyways. It was true after all maybe he was being to understanding when Quinn told him that she had wanted to wait till she was married, maybe if he was more...more like Puck. 'No,' he thought to himself he never wanted to be like Puck.

By lunchtime he couldn't take it anymore, the guys were right somehow the whole school knew now. The looks and the comments that everyone were making were getting to be too much for him and he knew he needed to get away for a while. But it seemed like there was no where in the school where he could be all alone and he definitely didn't want to sit in the cafeteria with everyone else. Making his way down the hall he stopped in front of the auditorium, it was bound to be empty with everyone at lunch so he opened the door and snuck inside. It was then that he noticed he wasn't the only one who had the idea to hide out in there, standing at the front of the room on the large stage was Rachel Berry. She was belting out a song as if she were on Broadway to a room that was completely empty.

_**525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure, **_

_**measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In **_

_**inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you **_

_**measure a year in the life?**_

_**How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of **_

_**love.**_

_**525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure **_

_**the life of a woman or man?**_

_**In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or **_

_**the way that she died.**_

_**It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember**_

_**the love! Remember the love! Remember **_

_**the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.**_

Finn slid into a seat without her noticing him and decided to just watch and wait till she was finished, he always enjoyed watching her perform. Once she had sang the last line he started clapping furiously and watched as her gaze moved over to see it was him. "Hey," she said waving to him as she jumped off the stage and made her way over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I always come here on my lunch to practice and I like to use the stage as it lets me envision a crowd of people cheering me on."

"Rachel," he said with a smile. "You are going to be famous someday and I can say I knew you when."

"Really you think so?"

"I know so, you are the most dedicated person I know."

"Thanks. So what brings you here?" she asked as they took a seat next to each other.

"I needed a place to escape, apparently everyone knows now."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah and they are making my life hell."

"I know what you mean about wanting to escape. As you know I'm not one of the most popular people at this school."

"They just don't understand you, Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we still have the rest of the lunch hour. Since were both here do you wanna hang out?" she asked. "Unless you want to be alone?"

"No I'd like the company," he responded.

"Let's sing a song together, it might take your mind of everything for a while."

"A song, I dunno...like what?"

"Hmmm...something upbeat and fun. How about Ain't no mountain high enough?"

_**Listen, baby**_

_**Ain't no mountain high**_

_**Ain't no vally low**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough, baby**_

_**If you need me, call me**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**No matter how far**_

_**Just call my name**_

_**I'll be there in a hurry**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**'Cause baby,**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**I set you free**_

_**I told you**_

_**You could always count on me**_

_**From that day on I made a vow**_

_**I'll be there when you want me**_

_**Some way,some how**_

_**'Cause baby,**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**No wind, no rain**_

_**My love is alive**_

_**Way down in my heart**_

_**Although we are miles apart**_

_**If you ever need a helping hand**_

_**I'll be there on the double**_

_**As fast as I can**_

_**Don't you know that**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you**_

_**Don't you know that**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

Finn found himself lost in the feel of the song and he realized Rachel was right for a brief few minutes he could forget. He had even managed to lose track of time and by the time they had finished the song the bell had rang and it was time for their next class. Heading their separate ways Finn was glad he only had half a day left of school, he wasn't sure how much more of his friends constant teasing he could take.


End file.
